


The Rough Rider

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutoring a fallen angel in the art of having sex is sometimes painful</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Rider

"Jesus, Cas! Did you fuck your wife that way?"

"Jimmy did not have intercourse with his wife in this manner."

"Yeah, I suppose they had straight vanilla sex with her all slippy and gooey," Dean says, rolling over and slinging a hand over his eyes. Why does he always ending up fucking angels? He has to remind himself that while Castiel is a newbie to gay sex, he's technically never had straight sex either.

"Okay, here's the deal, Cas. You can't just jab it in there. Takes a little bit of time and care. And lube." He tosses the bottle to the angel.

Castiel picks it up and examines it. "I thought our passions would overwhelm us and we would rut like bunnies."

Dean checks to see if he's joking, but the angel seems entirely serious.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't work that way between two guys."

"Do you wish to continue?" Castiel asks. His face is downcast, but he offers, "We could mutually masturbate."

Dean relents, his pique vanishing. They've slowly worked their way through frotting and blowjobs and jacking each other off to this. Letting Cas fuck him is the last step in his quest to show the angel how much fun sex is.

"No, Cas. We both want it. I just gotta remember to talk to you. You know how it is . . . talking's not really my thing."

"I _am_ aware of that, Dean."

Raising an eyebrow at the angel's apparent use of sarcasm, Dean spreads his legs again.

"Okay. Pour some of that lube on your fingers and then slide them . . . _slowly_ inside me."

Castiel kneels between Dean's knees, his face intent with a look of concentration. He pushes two fingers into Dean with no warning. Dean uses every amount of his self-control to keep himself from flinching. The forceful penetration burns and Castiel's fingers are pretty big, but Dean is sure that if he has enough patience and doesn't frighten the angel that it'll be worth it in the end. After all, what's a little rough entry compared to decades in Hell?

When he's sure his voice isn't going to betray anything, Dean says, "Okay, work me a little bit, widen your fingers."

Cas does what he's told, but his movements are awkward and jerky. He watches Dean's hole avidly and Dean decides that's pretty hot, having someone look at him like that. His dick starts to fill again.

"Give me another."

It's gratifying how quickly Castiel obeys, and this one goes in a little more smoothly. Dean rides the angel's fingers, pumping his hips and humming as he's forced open.

"Are you adequately prepared?" Castiel asks after a few moments.

Dean looks at him. Cas is sweaty and his eyes are bulging a little bit. Dean smirks, knowing that his wanton body is making the angel lose his shit. He deliberately tightens down on Castiel's fingers, laughing softly as Cas goes cross-eyed.

"Yeah."

"Can I fuck you now?"

"Put another condom on. And more lube. I'm just gonna . . . turn over."

Much as Dean would love to see Castiel's face once he's deep inside Dean's body, he suspects that doggie style will be easier on both of them. He looks over his shoulder while Cas rips the foil packet and rolls the rubber down. Dean pulls some pillows under him and braces his arms, getting comfortable. He opens his legs and cants his ass up, asking for it.

Cas presses a kiss to the small of his back and then pulls his hips up. The angel drives his dick into Dean without stopping. Dean fists the sheets and bites down hard to prevent himself from screaming. Cas doesn't stop to let him adjust, but instead starts a brutally fast rhythm, pounding into Dean.

Dean pants harshly, desperately trying to get his body to relax and accept the intrusion. There's plenty of lube, so eventually his muscles give in. Cas jabs his prostate with every stroke, and soon Dean's feeling a head-swimming mixture of pleasure and pain. The boundaries are so blurred, he can't really say which is which anymore.

The angel's thrusts drag Dean across the sheets, rubbing his dick on the coarse cotton. The sensations from inside him and the pressure on his cock externally build up until Dean can't control himself anymore. He shrieks as everything rushes together. Castiel drives in even more harshly, his hips grinding. But Dean's flying, and doesn't care.

Castiel grunts and then pulses as he spills his load. He slumps over, resting his forehead on Dean's sweat-slick back. Dean feels raw and shaky, and he winces when Cas pulls out. The angel turns him over with hands that are suddenly gentle and Dean looks up at him, but he still can't get his eyes to really focus.

"Was it . . . all right?" Castiel asks.

"Fuck yeah, Cas. We're definitely doing that again," Dean mumbles.


End file.
